Sharing the Bathroom
by Exotos135
Summary: Lincoln shares the bath with his sisters. Rated T for nudity and suggestiveness.
1. With Lori

At the Loud house, Lincoln, in his underwear, grabbed a towel and leaned against his door as he waited for something.

"In a house with so many sisters, lines to the bathroom can be from long but manageable to someone's worst nightmare," Lincoln told the reader as he counted from 4 with his fingers. "So, when you want to take a bath, you have take into consideration the perfect timing to go. And that time is around... Now!"

The boy opened his bedroom door and bolted straight to the bathroom... Only to crash with Lori. "Literally look where you're going, twerp!" the oldest Loud complained, giving her brother an angry glare.

"Sorry, Lori, didn't mean to crash into you," Lincoln deadpanly replied as he got up. "Anyway, why are you heading to the bathroom? It's my turn to take a bath!"

"No way, you know that once Leni finishes her business, the bathroom belongs to me!" the phone-a-holic replied, right before Lisa walked out of the bathroom.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation while I was gathering things for my... Studies," Lisa explained, catching her siblings' attention. "Listen, Lincoln, if you're so desperate to take a bath, I believe we can come to a compromise."

"W-What are you saying?" Linc stuttered, taking a couple steps back.

Cue to the bombshell:

"Taje a bath together."

Naturally, the duo took a step back. "What?!"

"Listen, according to my bathroom research, in ancient times-and Japan-it wasn't uncommon for family to bath together," Lisa explained before pushing the duo into the bathroom. "Up to 4 people bathed together, so I figure that would be far more awkward than two people doing that. And since you certainly seem to need to use the bathroom with urgency, it's best that you bath together."

With that said, once the duo were inside, Lisa closed the door as Lori and Lincoln exchanged embarrassed looks. They then silently turned away and stripped naked before jumping into the tub, their eyes closed so as to not catch any nudity. "Okay, we open our eyes at the count of 3?" Lori inquired, wrapping her arms across her chest and crotch.

"Sounds good to me," Lincoln replied. "3..."

"2..."

"1!"

The duo opened their eyes and blushed once they saw their half-naked bodies submerged in the water, and the two silently looked away and remained like that for a couple minutes. "So... Here we are..." Lori remarked, taking a deep breath. "Taking a bath together..."

"Did you know about this bath sharing stuff, Lori?" Lincoln inquired, glancing briefly at his sister before he looked away again.

"You seriously think I would know about something Lisa knows about?" the elder Loud responded, and Lincoln couldn't help but agree. "I'm literally honest, Lincoln, I never heard of a family sharing a bath before. I mean, we do share a lot of things, but the bathroom? That's... That's something new to me."

"Says the girl living with over 10 siblings."

"Shut up."

The awkward silence continued between the pair up until Lori got an idea. "Hey, I think I know how to make this less awkward!" the elder Loud exclaimed in wnder. "How about we slowly reveal our bodies to each other? You show me your stuff, and when that's done, I show you my stuff. Does that work?"

In any other situation, Lincoln would have vehemently said no. He didn't want to give Lori yet another reason to mock him. But then again, he neither had any better ideas, and Lori did say she would show him her stuff too. So he uncovered his crotch and allowed his sister to take a look.

"Oh," was all Lori said. And she didn't even say it in a way implying disappointment or disbelief or... Anything, for that matter.

And then she leaned forward. "Well, that's-"

Lincoln covered himself and looked away so fast, he actually managed to startle his older sister. "What? Is my junk too small for your taste?" the boy asked, obviously exasperated.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lincoln, I don't care about your junk," Lori said, and it was clear from the pause she did knew that didn't make it sound any better. "No, you're still as hairless as when you were a baby, that's the thing that catches my attention."

"And why would that be the case?" Linc asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well..."

Lori uncovered her crotch, and after Lincoln saw it, he burst out laughing. "Oh man, you got a blonde amazon forest down there!"

"Shut up, you jerk!" Lori hissed, slapping her brother in the head. "Besides, I'm just a bush compared to mom. Now _that's_ a true amazon forest."

Lincoln laughed some more, and once she calmed down from the remark, Lori joined in the laughter... Then noticed Lincoln wasn't covering his chest. "You know, sometimes I can't help but be jealous of guys," she remarked, catching her brother's attention. "I mean, they can show off their chest and nipples all they want, but if even a glimpse of a female breast or nipple is seen, it's apparently something that needs to be censored."

"Yeah..." Lincoln then glanced at Lori's chest and waited while his elder sister gave him a confused look. "Well?"

"Well what?" Lori replied.

"Aren't you going to show me your breasts now?"

The teenager, caught off-guard by the question, blushed and backed away before hissing, "Don't say such a thing out loud, Lincoln! Of course I'm not showing you anything!"

"Hey, you said we were both going to show off our stuff! I showed you my crotch junk, and so far, I've only seen your crotch!"

"It's not my fault I have more to hide!"

Then, seeing screaming at his sister wouldn't lead him anywhere, Lincoln took a deep breath, calmed down and said, "Lori, you don't have anything to worry about. I won't make fun of you, or do things to you, or whatever you think I'm going to do. I just want you to keep your promise so we can move on to actually taking a bath, since we've been talking for a while now."

Agreeing with her brother, Lori closed her eyes and uncovered her breasts. However, Lincoln did exactly as he said: That is to say, he didn't do anything. "Okay, that's done," the boy casually remarked. "Let's take a bath already."

And as Linc reached for the soap, Lori opened her eyes and gave her brother a look of confusion... Which soon changed into a look of relief.

 _After the bath..._

Lincoln and Lori got off the bathtub and stretched. "Well, that was an awkward experience," Lori remarked, wiping her forehead in relief.

"Yeah, and that was just the two of us," Lincoln replied. "Can you imagine how much more awkward it would be if the whole family took the bath?"

"If the bathtub isn't broken before then," the teenager quipped... Until she realized something. "Wait, there's only one towel."

"You didn't bring your own towel?" Lincoln asked.

"I-I think I did, but now it's no longer here!" and once the teenager could verify she had no towel, she started to panic. "What do we do now?!"

And then Lincoln got an idea. "Lori, calm down, I think I know how we can get out of this..."

The teenager raised an eyebrow in worry, and sure enough, what they did next after cleaning themselves gave her enough reason to doubt his brother's plan: The duo used a single towel, which covered Lori's waist and almost Lincoln's whole body. Lori covered her breasts with an arm, while she held her side of the towel with her free hand.

"Okay, now at the count of 3, we split and go to our rooms as fast as we can, got it?" Lincoln instructed, with Lori nodding in response. "1..."

"2..."

"3!"

The pair separated and bolted as fast as they could to their rooms, with Lori taking the towel. With that done, the pair dressed up and reunited at the hallway. "Okay, so, that was a thing that happened," Lincoln remarked, scratching the back of his head. "I'm not going to ask you if you enjoyed it, 'cause I think you didn't, but if there was a time when you needed to share the bathroom with someone else, would you do it?"

Lori thought about it, then answered. "If there comes a time when two people have to share the bathroom in this household, whether they're me or not..." and then she smiled. "Maybe we should introduce our sisters to this idea?"

"Sounds like a plan," Lincoln replied, gaining a smile.

And so, Lori put her hand on Lincoln's shoulder as the pair went to teach the concept to their siblings, all while Lisa watched them leave with a smile. "Mission success," the scientist said, snapping her fingers.


	2. With Leni

_Next day, at the Loud house..._

"Good morning, everybody!" Lincoln greeted, looking at the readers. "So, ever since my embarrassing bathroom share with Lori, I've been wondering, how would things be with my other sisters? And before you ask, we did try to tell them about it, but nobody really listened. They were either too busy or just not interested."

Then the boy grabbed his towel, some clothes and left his room. "So, I'm honestly curious as to who I'm going to share the bath with next," the boy remarked, scratching his chin in contemplation. "I do know Lori would probably not want to do such a weird event again, that was weird even for us-"

And then he crashed with Leni, who also held a towel and some clothes. "Oh hi, Lincoln!" the fashionista greeted. "Are you going to take a bath too?"

"Well, yeah, I was. But go take one yourself if you want."

"No, you take it first."

"I insist, take it first."

"And I counter-insist, you take it first."

Simply put, the duo fell silent as they realized something. "Looks like we can't decide on who should take a bath..." and then Lincoln remembered Lisa's words. "I know, how about we share the bathtub?"

"That's a thing?" Leni asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course! According to Lisa and her research, Japanese people tended to do that!"

"Oh, you mean the moon people?"

"The... Moon people?"

"Yeah! Their language is, like, known as moonspeak, so they obviously came from the moon! But anyhow, I think it would be a good idea to take a bath together with you. Sounds like fun!"

And so, without even giving Lincoln a chance to ask anything, Leni grabbed his arm and dragged him into the bathroom. Once there, the duo stripped, and promptly jumped into the tub, where Leni looked around in her usual oblivious self.

"So this is how it feels to bath with another person in the bathtub," Leni remarked. She paused and took a look around, before clasping her hands and saying, "Nice!"

"Yeah..." Lincoln, however, had to look away since his sister wasn't even _trying_ to cover her... body bits. "Listen, Leni, why aren't you covering yourself?"

"Why would I want to cover myself?" the girl asked in confusion.

Naturally, Lincoln pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "You're showing everything!"

"Of course I'm showing everything, Lincoln, I have nothing to hide!" Leni proudly answered. "I'm always as honest as I can be! I think."

The boy promptly slapped himself in the face. "No, I mean, you're supposed to cover your breasts and crotch, just like I'm covering mine!"

"But you're not convering your chest, only your crotch," the fashionista pointed out.

"I'm a guy! I don't need to cover my chest!"

"That's a bit unfair, don't you think?" Leni crossed her arms, though not in a way that covered her breasts in the slightest. "I mean, why do I have to be the only one covering her milk balloons?"

"Because those are things only girls have! I don't have any milk balloons-" then, in that instant, the boy realized what he just said. "Milk balloons?" once the shock wore off, he continued as if nothing had happened. "I don't have any breasts to cover! Can you please just cover your own so we can make this a bit less awkward already?"

"Nuh uh, I'm not going to stand here and allow you to, like, apply expected society rules in this bathtub!" Leni proclaimed, turning away. "Cover your chest, and I'll cover mine!"

Lincoln rolled his eyes and covered his chest, followed by Leni covering her breasts. "There you go!" she said with a sincere smile.

The boy returned the smile, then looked away as it turned into a frown. "Sorry for yelling at you, Leni."

"It's okay, Lincoln, I did annoy you a bit," the teenager replied, rubbing Lincoln's hair with her chin since her arms were kinda busy at the moment. "But hey, at least we're even now."

With that said, a long silence passed as the pair looked away from each other, though Leni at least expected Lincoln to break the silence. When it became clear that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, she spoke:

"Hey, Lincoln? Do you see me as an idiot?"

This immediately caught the boy's attention. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, compared to our other sisters, do you see me as an idiot, or someone with below average intelligence that has stupid moments?" Leni clarified with a nervous smile.

"Well, I just see you as yourself," Lincoln answered with utmost honesty, catching his older sister off-guard. "Yes, you have your stupid moments, but hey, I can't really consider you an idiot. Specially taking into account how easy it is to hurt your feelings."

Once she heard that, Leni genuinely smiled and shed a tear before stating, with a deeper voice than her normal one:

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear that."

And likewise, Lincoln was caught off-guard by Leni's deepening voice. "W-What happened to your voice?"

"Oh, I just made it sound deeper," Leni answered, rolling her eyes and giggling. "That way, you can tell I'm not being my usual bubbly self. Anyway, I'd like to thank you for being honest with me... And for seeing me as something other than an idiot... Now I truly do know you're not like other people..."

"Oh, uh, so. how many people see you as an idiot anyway?" Lincoln suddenly asked, though Leni didn't flinch or act surprised. "Lori? Lisa? Maybe-"

Leni looked at the ground and shakily finished, "Everybody does."

Lincoln flinched and backe away a little, right as Leni explained herself. "I'm sorry for changing attitude so suddenly, but it's just that I wanted to be genuine with you. You see, when everybody thinks you're an idiot all the time, and your family is as big as ours, you simply can't help but think... Maybe there's no other way for it to work, maybe the only way I can make this work is if I continue to act like an idiot-"

"But you don't need to do that, Leni!" Lincoln replied, catching his sister's attention. "Yes, everybody sees you as an idiot right now, but that doesn't mean you have to stay like that forever! I'm sure that, if we put some effort into it, we can find a way to make people see you and accept as more than just an idiot!"

Seemingly amazed by her brother's words, Leni shed a couple tears, then gestured to him to come for a hug, which he did almost immediately.

 _After the bath..._

Leni and Lincoln left the bathroom, this time both wearing towels covering their bodies.

"Well, just as I expected, that was really fun, Lincoln!" Leni remarked in her normal bubbly tone. However, when she saw nobody was nearby, she crouched down to Lincoln's height and whispered, "Hey, you'll keep what we talked about, like, a secret between us, right?"

"Of course, Leni," the boy quietly replied with a smile. "I wouldn't want to reveal something so personal."

And with that said, the duo went to their rooms to dress up... Just as Lisa popped out from the vent, and wrote something down on a notepad, right before she fell off and hit the ground. "Note to self: be careful around vents," she said.


	3. With Luna

Next day, Lincoln woke up and headed to the bathroom, with a not-so-enthusiastic mood to boot. "Another day, another visit to the bathroom I'll have to share with one of my sisters," he said out loud, just as he heard a relaxing, if fast paced, acoustic sound echo across the hallways. "Huh? Where's that sound coming from?"

"Yo bro!"

The boy turned to the place he heard the voice and saw it was the most levelheaded-to an extent-of his sisters, Luna, who was calling him. She was currently leaning against a wall, playing her acoustic guitar to the tune echoing in the hallway.

"Luna, why are you playing your acoustic guitar?" Lincoln inquired as he walked to the rockstar. "I'd expect you to use your electric one instead."

"Just setting up a relaxing mood, I guess. Listen, Lori and Leni told me about how you helped them relieve some stress at the bath, in the mental sort of way, so I was wondering if you would like to go to the bathroom downstairs with me?" Luna explained, crossing her arms. "I mean, if you could help both Lori and Leni, then it has to be something I have to see for myself."

"I guess we could go there, but why do we have to go to the bathroom downstairs?" Lincoln inquired.

"Because, going by what I heard, Lisa and dad are currently inside the other bathroom," Luna answered, rolling her eyes. "So, what do you say?"

The boy nodded and allowed Luna to take the lead, while the sounds inside the bathroom suddenly went quiet. And inside there, Lisa-with no sight of Mr. Loud inside-set up a staircase to get into the vent, all while she had some... Unpleasant thoughts in her mind.

" _How cute, she literally needs assistance in the bathroom!_ "

" _And to think someone as fabulous as me is related to a helpless little child like you._ "

" _Geez, to think my tutor needs my help reaching the sink. Isn't it_ your _job to help me, sis?_ "

Once the staircase was ready, Lisa climbed up into the vent and crawled her way to the bathroom downstairs while sporting a smirk and thinking:

" _It's my job to help you, yes. And I'm going to help you see why you don't tease a genius!_ "

Back with Lincoln and Luna, the boy asked alongside the way, "Come to think of it, what is Lisa doing with dad in the bathroom?"

"You know she's pretty small, what with being four years old and all, so she needs somebody to help her reach the sink, among other things," the rocker explained. "So, she commonly goes into the bathroom with either mom, dad, or one of our siblings."

Needless to say, the boy found that little revelation... Interesting. But he had other things to think about, so he and Luna went to the bathroom downstairs and while Lincoln took off his clothes, Luna simply grabbed a purple toothbrush. Weirdly enough, she wasn't really surprised when she saw Lincoln undressing.

"Uh, Lincoln, what are you doing?" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm getting ready to take a bath, isn't that what we were going to do?" the boy answered with a shrug. "And shouldn't you be more, I don't know, surprised at the fact I'm casually stripping next to you?"

"Listen, Love, when you were a baby, I was among the girls who were left in charge of changing your diapers, so for every diaper I changed, I always got to see your litle elephant," the rockstar answered, and in that moment, Lincoln turned red as a tomato and put his clothes back on as quickly as he could. "So you could essentially go nudist and flaunt your thing all you want, and you wouldn't get a reaction out of me. No, I was just thinking we could brush our teeth together."

The boy rolled his eyes, took the remaining toothbrush, and started to brush his teeth alongside Luna. "So, Lincoln..." the rocker suddenly asked. "How does it feel to share the bathroom with your sister?"

"If you mean in general, it's a new thing that I find uncomfortable, but if you mean compared to Lori and Leni, then this is definitely the less awkward option," the boy answered.

"Good... Please do me a favor, and never share the bath with Lola."

Inevitably, this caught the boy's interest. "Why?"

Luna looked around, then closed the door before she leaned closer to Linc's ear and whispered, "Listen, last week, while you and Clyde were camping in the wild or getting him married or whatever, Lola and Lana shared the bathroom and brushed their teeth. However, while Lana picked her toothbrush, Lola picked Lana's spare toothbrush, and it wasn't until after Lana pointed it out, long after she brushed her teeth with it, that she realized this."

"Man, that must've been harsh," Lincoln remarked.

"And it gets worse," the rocker added. "The very next day, Lola trapped Lana in the bathroom, and then she forcefully cleaned her teeth using her own toothbrush! Lana pleaded and begged for her teeth's life, but Lola just continued to clean her teeth while laughing like a maniac! By the time she finished, Lana was left traumatized and broken. She did manage to recover, but she's become more wary of toothbrushes ever since the incident."

"Good lord," the boy said, before noticing something odd. "Wait, how do you know that happened?"

"Do you really think such an event would be quiet, specially concerning two of our sisters?" Luna argued. "Point is, I don't want you to suffer what Lana suffered, so whatever you do, don't share the bath with Lola."

Lincoln nodded, and as Luna kissed his forehead and left the room, the boy looked back at his toothbrush in contemplation... While Lisa, again in the vents, had heard everything.

" _So, Lola struck again, huh? Looks like I must update my plan._ " she thought with a malicious smile.


	4. With the Whole Family

_The next day..._

Lincoln walked out of his room... And the first person he found was Lisa, who was about to get ready to go into the vents. "Lisa," the boy stated, causing the little genius to lose her balance and hit the ground. "We have to talk."

"What would you like to talk about, my dear brother?" the scientist inquired, trying to not act suspiciously.

"I want to know exactly what you did in the bathroom that forced me and Lori to share a bath together," the boy asked. "Having you come out of there with the suggestion just as we were wondering who should go first, just seems a bit too suspicious in my eyes."

The scientist looked away, then slowly started to walk away. "Lisa, don't try to get away!" Lincoln growled. "Tell me what's your deal!"

"...Lincoln, can I trust you?" Lisa asked.

"I'm your brother, Lisa. If you can't trust me, who can you trust?"

"Fair enough," the smart brunete took a deep breath and explained herself. "Listen, a couple days ago, our sisters started to tease me over the fact that I needed some company in order to use the bathroom to reach the sink, brush my teeth, stuff like that. So, I figured that the only way to stop their teasing, was to have them suffer the same awkwardness I felt when I shared the bathroom!"

"And what about the whole thing with Lola and Lana?!" Lincoln blurted. "Oh wait, you probably don't know about that-"

"Actually, I do know about it. How, that's not important, but it's probably just some sort of ghost story Luna came up with to scare you, and I definitely didn't believe that story was true at all," the scientist replied, looking to her left and right before adding, "She's not particularly nice, and she can be quite malicious and sadistic, so the farther away you are from her, the better."

"Okay, with that established, what do I have to do in order to convince you to stop this nonsense?" Lincoln asked. "Because getting revenge on our sisters is one thing, but including me into the mess when I didn't even know about the teasing is another thing altogether!"

"Listen, the experiment is close to ending, you just need to share some awkward time with Luan and Lynn and boom, experiment's over!" the scientist got on her knees and clasped her hands. "But please, don't tell them anything about this! If there's anybody that knows how horrible it is to be denied of the satisfaction of getting revenge on your tormentors, its you! And maybe anybody who's dealt with Lola."

Then, after thinking about it, the brunette corrected herself. "Actually, definitely anybody who's ever dealt with Lola."

"Alright, I won't tell them anything," the boy answered, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "But I want YOU to stop this nonsense right now!"

"W-What?! Lincoln, didn't you hear me just a moment ago?! I'm this close to finally getting some payback for all the teasing!" Lisa pleaded.

"You didn't let me finish." Lincoln added. "I have an idea as to how we can make this a win-win situation for both of us."

 _A Little While Later..._

Lincoln, alongside his sisters and parents, were bathing together in the bathtub, and needless to say, it was a bit cramped. "So this is what everybody's been teasing Lisa about?" Leni inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," the scientist stated.

"Dang, do you have to deal with this daily?" Luna asked, taking a look around.

"No, Lincoln just thought this was necessary to show everybody what you were teasing me about," Lisa added. "Anyway, did it work? Will you continue teasing me about it?"

"Will we continue teasing you? Yes. Will we continue teasing you about sharing the bathroom with people? No." Lori answered. "I mean, Leni, Luna and I had an literally awkward experience with Lincoln-"

"Well, Lori and Leni did," Luna corrected.

"And, well, since the teasing made _this_ happen," Leni added, wincing at the thought. "I think, like, it would be better if we stopped teasing you, right?"

Everybody nodded in agreement. "And there you have it, folks," Lincoln told to the readers. "Sharing the bathroom with people may be considered odd, but in truth, it's nothing out of the ordinary. And if people do tease you about it, there are several ways you can deal with it."

And then he turned stern. "That doesn't include some stupid, awkward experiment.

"Lincoln, is that your crotch finger touching my butt?" Luan inquired.

The boy flinched as the prankster laughed. "I'm just joking!" she said.

The rest of the family laughed, at least up until the bathtub broke through the ground and plummeted to the ground.


End file.
